


The Incubator: Ohana 2 - John

by heffermonkey



Series: The Incubator Verse [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Master/Slave, Mpreg, master - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wants another baby and soon Steve is Incubating again. But their relationhip has never been an easy one to always tread, the lines of Master and slave can often become blurred. But in the hardships ahead, they both learn lessons on how love and commitment can overcome obstacles if they try hard enough. And on the way, a new baby joins the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's just a normal evening when Danny tells me. We're in bed, he's reading and I'm using him as a pillow, dozing contentedly when he sets his book down.

"Steve?" He says after a long pause.

"Hmm?" I say, shifting just a little closer as I get comfortable.

"I want to try for another baby," he announces.

It takes me all of a moment to drift from dozing to full awakeness. I lift up to look at him more closely and he gives me a small smile of amusement. I shouldn't be surprised, after all it's part of the reason he owns me. But he's not once alluded in the past months or even years since we had Grace that he wanted another child. I can't help feeling a hint of excitement at the idea.

"Really?" I ask, more in earnest than questioning. It isn't like I have a choice.

"Yes really," he teases back smile widening as he twists and pushes me onto my back, lying flush to me. "I want another baby and I think it would be great for Grace to have a little brother or sister in her life."

My heart skips a beat at his words. A brother. I eye him keenly in case it was a slip of the tongue but there's nothing to suggest he only wants another daughter. I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer, more enticed and excited by the prospect the longer it sinks in.

"That's great Danny," I say flushing in anticipation and arching my head up to kiss him quickly. "When?"

"RIght away," Danny mumbles as he presses his lips against my neck, body curling naturally against my body. "No more repressant medication."

Pulling back he gives me a teasing smile. "I know it takes a while for the repressants to wear off and the new meds to start taking effect. But that doesn't mean we can't start practicing."

"Don't we always practice?" I grin back and he ducks his head down, sucking at the hollow of my throat greedily.

"I guess, yeah," he replies. "But it's also making love and then there's the times I just need to fuck you. Times when I've been to work all day and strung out and desperate because all day I've been thinking about you, remembering how it feels to own and claim you over and over."

My cock stirs at his words as well as his physical movements, the way his hands skim over my skin and his mouth settles over a nipple. He bites and nips at the nub for a short time before he pulls away.

"You like it when I'm in that mood don't you baby?" He asks knowingly. Danny has fucked me countless times, countless ways. But at times, when he's in that feral dark mood of ownership I'm left stripped bare of any thought other than being his. He doesn't wait for an answer, simply clamps down on my nipple again with his teeth as his fingers wrap tight around my cock and starts jerking me off with long, meaningful strokes.

I moan appreciatively at his attentions and writhe under the onslaught of his torturing teeth, they don't let up on my nipple until it's sore and throbbing under his tongues caress. He changes his tone as he moves down over my body, tongue licking at my chest, down over my definded abs and stomach.

"Wonder if we'll have a boy or a girl?" He questions quietly, licking around my stomach which may well soon be swollen through an Incubation. "Wonder how long it will take for you to go positive?"

I really can't concentrate properly on his questions as his hand still moves with certainty up and down my cock. I want to reply that it doesn't matter what the sex is as long as everything goes well and we know all too well how long it could take for a positive Incubation to occur. Instead I gasp out as he licks the sensitive area of my hip and I settle on resting a hand gently at his shoulder just for something to hold onto.

I barely hear his 'don't come baby', whispered dark and possisive once more, before he swallows me down. I gasp and force my hips to stay on the bed. It's rare Danny does this to me, nothing more than a tease before he fucks me. He's the first Master ever to carry out such an intimate act on me, usually one a slave like me bestows upon their Owner on a regular basis but never reciprocated. But I learned a long time ago Danny isn't your usual type of Owner and few things surprise me any more about his behaviour, especially when we make love.

I squeeze my eyes shut, suck in deep breaths and concentrate on not bucking up, surrendering to his manipulations. I have to chase away the building pleasure he's causing, let it wash over me without taking me to the edge. He pulls off my cock merely to give me more instructions as he looks up at me with lust filled eyes, pushing at my legs. I bend my knees and plant my feet on the mattress as I watch him slick his fingers with lube.

"Gonna prepare you Steven," Danny tells me with a low growl. "Then I'll fuck you, just how you like it. How you need it."

I'm already half gone by his promises, I drop my head back to the pillow and sigh in my surrender because I'm already his, he doesn't have to claim me or fuck me senseless for me to understand he owns me. But I want it anyway, because it's nice to be reminded. Because part of me likes it when he's a little rough and insistent and possessive, demanding my full surrender, everything of me, my mind, soul and body.

"And you're not going to come until I allow, are you?" He says, a dark, teasing whisper that shivers over my cock.

"No Master," I manage to reply, though I hate it when he puts such demands on me. Especially when he knows every way of bringing me to orgasm and will use every tenchique to torture me through that specific order.

HIs mouth closes over my cock again as his fingers thrust in and out of me. I groan out a loud 'fuck' and bite down on my lower lip trying to control my urges somewhat. His fingers pull out and his mouth lifts off me as he sits up, fingers cupping and rolling my balls as he lines up, looking down at me with a possesive air, eyes full blown.

When he pushes in it's an enjoyable stretch, he doesn't pause or give me time to adjust, just takes me with a thrust of his hips. I watch his face, always a combination of emotions, eyes watching me with intent, focusing on my own reactions. It turns him on the way I react to him, I know it, see it in his face. He's greedy to see me wide open and laid bare for him and I can't ever hide anything from Danny. He knows me better than I know myself and that's a fucking scary thought at times. It also makes me feel safe and secure.

His hips start moving at a measured pace, he isn't in a rush and I'm more turned on than he is. It's how he wants me, desperate and on the egde and waiting for an order that may never come. Like a test of my willingness to obey him, he knows it's there but he likes to make sure I'm completely his at times. He settles low over me, just his hips thrusting in their gentle rhythm as he kisses me, buries his mouth over mine and swallows my moans as every shift of his hips rocks his cock deep into me. My own cock is caught between our bodies, teased and tortured by the soft friction and I groan at the feel, sounds caught up by his lips and tongue.

I wrap my legs around his waist, gently holding him close. Even in his dark feral moods he can be gentle, he pulls his mouth from mine and latches onto my neck, sucking and biting, a bruising reminder of his ownership. I'm long past being self concious about such evident proof of our private moments together amongst my fellow slaves. His mouth doesn't give in until I know there's a mark there, tongue teasing the spot before it roves up my neck to lick at my ear lobe.

"Gods I love you so much," he whispers, though possessive, he's honest and caring.

His thrusts are shallow, keeping himself deep and driving his cock more and more against a part of me that has me breathing hard and unable to really respond with words. Every part of me is concentrating on not falling over the edge before he allows. I can feel his lips curl into a smile against my ear and neck as he pulls back to watch me come undone little by little by his actions.

He pushes up from me, pausing and sliding out completely, clamouring back onto his haunches.

"On your stomach baby," he orders and I don't waste time in rolling over onto my hands and knees. His hands rove over my back and press down firmly until I get the message, laying out on the matress, my hard cock trapped between my stomach and the sheets, thighs spread eagerly for him.

I hum out his name as he slides back inside, a slow glide that makes me arch in delight. His hands settle onto my shoulders as he props himself up, his weight pinning me down as he holds himself steady. His hips thrust with a slow building rhythm, my cock rubbing against the soft sheets and I gasp at the pleasure.

"Danny, fuck, gods," I moan out, not quite close to begging but it will happen.

"Yeah thats what you need," Danny assures me, grinding his cock deep into me.

He moves again, this time pushing back and his hands slide over my ass cheeks before settling at my hips. His hold is tight, fingers digging into my skin and his thrusts become more purposeful. It's rough and intense and I groan from the overwhelming need I have to fall over the edge. I grit my teeth and spread my thighs wider, greedy for more of his dominance.

"Fuck, Danny please," I groan against the sheets, my cock leaking desperately.

If he hears me he doesn't respond to my pleading but keeps on with the torture and I start to writhe under him. It's all too much and not enough, I arch my back and whimper, pushing back against him for more even if it's too much to bare.

"You want more Steven? Is that what you want?" Danny asks, dark edge to his tone.

I let out a strangled groan because I can't take much more but I want everything, greedy with lust for my lover.

"Danny, yes, more," my fingers grip the sheets tight, breath hot against the pillows. I want him to touch me everywhere. "Fuck, oh gods. Please, please."

He pulls my hips back to him with every thrust, getting lost in his own pleasures as well as giving me mine.

"Fuck baby you feel so good," he grunts out and I can feel the way he grips onto me, the way his hips start to stutter in their thrusts that he's close. "Come on baby, come for me."

It doesn't take much more for me to fall. His cock drives into me with intent to push me over and his permission unleashes the pleasure like a flood. I writhe against the sheets, moaning as my balls empty and sticky the sheets under me.

"Fuck Steve, Steve," Danny gasps out before he shudders, hips grinding as his cock spasms inside me.

He collapses onto me, laying over me like a blanket and we lay there trying to catch our breaths.

"Fuck baby," he mumbles against my neck.

"Hmm," I muster in reply, devoid of speech for the meanwhile. I smile contentedly, in the next few weeks, when we make love, it will be to make a baby.

~

It takes days for the repressents to wear off and the new medication that stimulates my system into reproduction to take effect. We'll only know when my body is ready when Danny has the urge to take me and he arranges to spend a week or so at home so he isn't away from me. It can be a suffocating routine as I'm expected to constantly be around him and seeing as he works from home it's a case of sitting boredly in the study with him. My body goes through the usual changes, it's nothing I've not experienced before, the strange aches and pains within me as my body adjusts to it's purpose. I wonder how this Incubation will be different to my previous two.

We've already been to see Chin and he's personally going to oversee the Incubation, be it a boy or a girl. He's happily willing to step into that role, he's a close friend as well as our Household's doctor and both Danny and myself feel at ease knowing Chin will be in charge. I can talk to him as freely as Danny so any concerns I have I know I can speak directly to him about, without having to go through Danny in order to communicate as with other doctors.

The seeding process begins in the usual sudden manner, the first time right there in the study, me bent over Danny's desk as he fucks me with a dark intensity. It's rough and a little painful, I'm going to have bruises on my thighs from the angle against the desk. Afterwards he slips in the plug, we straighten each other out and he pulls me to him with a slow kiss and hopeful look in his eyes. The first time is never a success but I feel a twinge of hope myself, of what the future is going to bring us.

As it happens it's take four tries before I feel the change in my body. It's a natural instinct that I know and I advise Danny we should make an apointment with Chin at the hospital. Within a few days Chin confirms my self diagnosis. The seed has taken and a harvest period is in effect. I'm pregnant and in a few months we'll need to go back for further tests to check for the sex of the baby. My history of carrying females means it's important we find out the sex as soon as we can and Chin schedules us in.

The early months of Incubation don't change me much, I can carry on with my chores within the house as usual. But as the months go on I experience different things, sickness hits me in waves and I can't keep a morsel down, at times even the smell of food sends me teetering to the bathroom. Travelling back to the hospital to find out the sex proves difficult, the drive provokes waves of nausea, though I don't throw up. But by the time we arrive I'm white as a sheet, barely able to move, shaky on my legs. Danny is used to the various reactions my body goes through whilst I incubate but even he's worried by the intensity of the sickness.

We're both relieved when Chin, upon seeing me, suggests a few medicines to try me on to even out the nausea. I lay out happily on the bed, it's cool and comfortable and I'm tired of feeling so ill that I hold Danny's hand weakly and nearly dose off as a nurse smears my belly with gel as we wait for Chin to return. Danny just leaves me to it and I wake with a jolt when the door shuts suddenly, Chin handing Danny a tub of pills.

"We'll try these, see how they work," he explains as I glance at them sleepily. He leans over me and brushes a cool hand against my forehead. "How you feeling?"

"I'll be fine," I shrug.

"Course you will," he tells me with a smile. "Got some pills you can take. See if they make you feel a little better until the sickness wears off. One a day when you first start feeling nauseaous."

"Okay, thanks," I reply and he pulls back, walks around the bed and pulls up a stool.

"Well, shall we take a first look," he says breezily, preparing the machine.

A few minutes later we're all staring at the image of the baby on the monitor, the quick heartbeat coming through the speakers. Danny leans close with that goofy face he sometimes gets, the kind that shows how ecstatic he is we're expecting another child.

"Well Danny, Steven, everything reads as healthy, good heartbeat, good growth rate," Chin said looking over at us with a wide smile. "He's developing well."

"He?" Danny said catching on the last part, hand squeezing mine a little.

"Yeah, congrats guys, you're having a son," Chin nods patting me on the arm.

Danny leans down and presses a kiss to my temple as he smiles. "And everything is good. For the baby and Steve?"

"Yeah, I'd say we shouldn't have any difficulties this time round," Chin nods. "Of course I'll keep a close eye on you but there's no need for any extra treatments or having to take it one day at a time like with Grace."

"That's great," Danny says, "That's good news."

"Thanks Chin," I agree with a nod.

To be honest I didn't mind what I was having, but knowing it isn't a girl lifts a small amount of worry off my shoulders. And a boy, a son I will get to meet, help bring up. Hold. I feel the sudden urge to cry but I swallow down the lump in my throat and try not to think of the past. Not now, now I need to look forward at how our family will change with another new addition.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot about the emotional rollercoaster I went through the last time. Some days I'm fine, others I'm clingy, I get moody and snappy with my fellow slaves and Danny. He finds it equally frustrating when I'm not myself, especially when my temper is up. There's a limit to how far his patience will stretch to a wayward slave, even me, which pisses me off even more. Because it's expected of me to back down and submit to my Masters demands. I frustrate myself, because I may not be a perfect but when I'm acting so fucking crazy it brings down the household. For a slave, the way a household runs, how it appears to an outsider is something we pride ourselves on.

Danny doesn't often have parties, but it happens on occasion, especially throughout the summer when he can use the beach for barbeques and fun. I'm five months pregnant and so far aside from the mood swings and a craving for gherkins, everything has been good. But the heat is stifling inside and outside of the house. I can't ever get comfortable for longer than an hour or so in whatever duties I'm having to perform. Danny has arranged a get together of some of his clients and friends and we've been getting the house ready, helping Kame prepare food.

He's getting dressed as I sit on the window seat, legs stretched out. The baby has been moving around trying to get comfortable himself and I sigh, pat my rounding belly and hope he'll rest soon.

"You okay?" Danny asks concerned. He's always concerned and I find it both endearing and irritating. If I sigh the wrong way, make a face because of a twinge, take a moment to breathe he's all over me with that look, hands on me, worried. I wave my hand in his direction, looking out the window chasing the irritation away.

"Fine," I mumble.

To be honest I'd prefer not to have the company coming over. I always feel like some piece of the furniture they've come to admire when they spot me pottering around pregnant. They stop me, press their hands to the baby bump in hopes of feeling him kick, tell Danny how happy they are for him. Danny, always Danny, like he's the one fucking Incubating. I don't exist, to them I'm there for the sole purpose of giving Danny his children. I hate it when they touch me, but when I've told this to Danny he brushed off the remark saying they were just exicted about the baby. I want to point out to him that if I weren't pregnant and they caressed me that way he'd have a fucking word or two to say about it.

"Get changed," Danny tells me as he pulls on a shirt. "Come on, people will be arriving."

Yes, I know, that's why I'm taking my time. I can only delay for so long and reluctantly stand to change into fresh clothes. As I strip the doorbell sounds and Danny grins, heads for the door.

"See you out there," he tells me before dissappearing.

I don't rush, eventually emerging after checking the nursery. But Maui has already taken Grace out to see the visitors. That's another thing that bothers me. How they fawn over her, these people who I barely know. She doesn't like to be bothered too much, especially on hot days like today and Maui already knows to be on the alert if she gets antsy. She at least has the freedom to vent her anxiety and frustrations at the strangers swamping her. She's only three.

I make my way to the kitchen, hoping to hide there for a time helping Kamekona. But before I make it I'm sidelined by some people I don't know. People are strange, it's like I and the baby are two seperate entities. I receive quick smiles before the hands pressing to my stomach as they giggle foolishly over the prospect of Danny having another baby. I just have to stand there, grinding my teeth and hoping they'll fuck off and leave me alone. Finally they do and I escape into the kitchen where Kame settles me at the table with a bowl of vegetables to chop. I'm safe in my refuge for all of ten minutes before Danny finds me.

"Steve, c'mon, people want to see you," he says with a jerk of his head.

No, they want to see the Incubator and it's baby bump. I sigh, place the knife down and stand, following him outside where he's milling like a good host. He catches my eye, gives a smile before he's caught up in conversation with a group of his friends. I look about and see Maui standing by a table where a group of women are making a fuss over Grace. She looks happy for now and Maui looks as bothered as me. We're there to observe, step in when things go wrong, like a spilled drink or a crying child.

I'm suddenly surrounded again, hands poking and prodding and I want to shrink away and brush their hands aside. The baby is moving and kicking and once they feel his movement they continue in their excitement. It's too hot outside, I'm already sweating in my fresh clothes and their closeness doesn't make it any more comfortable. But Danny wanders over, joins in with their talk and I know, it's because he's excited about the new baby. But he doesn't have to fucking encourage them to keep touching me. I have to work hard not to scowl at him.

He's careful how he behaves around people when he's with me. I understand, ours isn't a standard relationship. People are small minded and it could affect their judgement of him. But it can also hurt, having him so distant towards me. I know it isn't personal, but it still hurts. Usually I can play along easily enough, more fool them for being so small minded. But now, with my emotions in their usual topsy turvy, I feel a lurch of anger and feign the need for a drink. Danny stops me leaving with a hand on my arm, not noticing or simply ignoring my growing irritation and makes me sit down by him as they discuss some of the changes in the house.

I catch Maui's eye again and he shoots me a knowing look, giving a small shrug of his shoulders. He understands my troubles and sympathises, even if he can't do anything about it. I feel a stab of relief when he reaches out and lifts up Grace who's getting irritated herself. I think her lucky as Maui escapes into the house with her as she starts to grumble loudly. He'll settle her in the nursery where it's cool and quiet. No such luck for her Papi.

I'm stuck between Danny and a friend of his, someone I know from other parties. They lean over on their chair, her hand on my stomach as she makes conversation with him and I have to grip the arms of my chair so I don't push her hand off me.

"You'll be making changes in the house again," she laughs to him. "Grace is getting bigger and the baby will be moving into the nursery. So where will Grace go?"

"We'll find some place," Danny shrugs, gulping down the last of his beer. "Plenty of rooms to convert into a bedroom for her."

My mouth feels suddenly dry and I really do need a drink. But I'm stuck with this womans fucking hand on me, acting surprised every time the baby kicks. And she's flirting with him, fucking throwing herself at him. I chance a look sideways and her breasts are practically falling out of the flimsy top she's wearing, she tosses Danny a wide smile and laughs in a giggling, high pitched kind of way.

"I've told you, we could find you a bigger place," she reminds him. "One with more space seeing as you're expanding the family. You should give me a call."

"I'm happy here, I love this place," Danny replies, shaking his head and giving her a smile.

She may be flirting but he's not exactly giving her the signal that she shouldn't be bothering. I don't care what it looks like, I turn to look at him and stare long and hard. But he doesn't so much as glance at me.

"Any way," he continues, fingers rubbing along the glass of the bottle in his hand. "Grace and the baby can share the nursery until Grace is a little bigger. Like I said, we'll find the space."

"What you going to do Williams? Finally sell a few of those slaves of yours?" A man I don't know who sits accross from us jumps in. "You've had Kamekona what, fifteen years? Ain't it time to retire him to the colonies?"

It's said partly in jest but I still feel a rush of fear at the idea. Danny just laughs in response, as if his friend has made a joke. Talk of the colonies, being 'retired' or sold on has never been a humourous subject for a slave.

"Kame isn't going anywhere," Danny shakes his head. "Best cook on the damn Island."

"You planning on having any more kids once this one is born?" the man asks.

"I don't know," Danny shrugs.

"Took him long enough to decide to have this one," the woman interjects beside me. "I'm sure he'll be as adorable as Gracie."

"I'm just saying, if you aren't, there's some space you can free up right there in the house," the man adds, making his meaning clear as he waves a hand dismissively in my direction.

It's like I'm not even fucking sitting there with them as they talk. Danny just laughs again, a little nervously this time but still, it isn't so easy to come up with a reason to keep me around. At least with Kame he can fall back on his role in the Household. But with me, if Danny doesn't want any more children, to outsiders, keeping me is a waste of credit.

"Unless of course," the man says, leaning forward and I can feel his letching gaze on me. I keep my eyes down, act disinterested because I really want to punch him. "Well he doesn't take up any space does he? Fuck Williams you've got it good. No wonder you've never settled down with anyone. I gotta admit, if I had that waiting for me at home , warming my bed every night I wouldn't be looking for a partner either. Ha, you get a good fuck without the added extra of having to answer to anyone. Gotta admit he's a pretty one, for a slave."

"Russ, stop being so crass," the woman beside me tuts in annoyance and finally, finally removes her hand from my belly.

I feel ashamed, flushing under the implications of the mans words. Because technically they are true, if you strip away the love. But to this man, these people, they see it as that simple. Danny keeps me around because I can keep his bed warm night after night and maybe, every few years, give him a baby. I want Danny to say something, something that puts the relationship in a prettier light. I know I'm asking too much to want him to defend me but I want it even so. But it doesn't come, he just shifts, tense beside me, drinking down the dregs of his beer before he sets the bottle down on the table hard. He turns to me and there's a flash of discomfort in his eyes before he covers it up, hides behind his Master demeanour.

"Go get me another beer," he orders gently. I know it's to get me away from the conversation and I stand quickly, go to leave the table.

"I'll have another as well," Russ tells me.

I pause and look at him, remembering my place. "Yes Sir," I turn to the woman. "Miss?"

"No, I'm fine."

I grab two bottles from the cooler and take them back to the table, setting them down in front of Danny and Russ who are all laughing again, like the conversation before hadn't even happened. Danny glances up at me and mutters a 'thanks' and I get no such acknowledgement from Russ who grabs his bottle and gulps down a mouthful. Danny doesn't bid me to sit down again thankfully and I escape into the throng of the crowd. I'm hot, sticky with sweat and have a growing ache in my back. I decide to escape into the house for a few minutes to collect my thoughts but I'm stopped again, another hand snaking out to rest on my belly and fuck I'm just not in the mood, without thinking or pause I grab the person by the wrist and push them out of my way abruptly so I can move on.

It doesn't go unnoticed, I'm grabbed by the arm, swung around to come face to face with a man who's looking at me with unfettered anger.

"Did you just handle my wife, slave?" He asks, eyes staring into mine and I know I'm in trouble. There's too many people around to be able to meekly apologise and escape this situation. His yell gets the crowds attention and their silence is heavy as all eyes turn to view the scene.

"Stan it was nothing, leave it," the woman, whom I assume is the wife I brushed off, says beside him, looking embarassed by her husbands outburst. She's one of Danny's good friends, Rachel, and I'm sorry to have pushed her aside.

"No, I won't fucking leave it," her husband spits out. He's so close I can smell the heavy stench of drink on his breath and it makes my stomach lurch.

"What's going on?" Danny's voice cuts through the crowd as he appears beside us, taking in the scene.

Stan's fingers are purposefully digging painfully into my arm as he looks over at Danny. His grip tightens and I've a feeling there will be bruises there later.

"Your slave just brushed my wife aside, he put his hands on her," He informs Danny.

"It was nothing Daniel, really," Rachel says again to Danny with a shake of her head, before turning back to her husband. "Stanley let him go."

It's an awkward situation, Danny needs to get a handle on it, calm things down and move people on from the disturbance I've caused.

"Is that true Steven?" Danny asks me.

I look over to him, want to tell him my reasons but I see everyone is looking at us, everyone quiet and disdainful. I know how they see the situation and even if I did tell the truth it wouldn't matter. I'm a slave, the act I committed isn't taken lightly by them. I know I have to act the dutiful slave whose sorry for what he did, even if I'm not, for Danny's sake and drop my eyes obediently.

"Yes Sir," I reply quietly.

"Apologise," Danny demands, drawing closer. There's a hard edge to his voice, he's pissed at me because I've caused a commotion in front of his friends. It isn't a good reflection on him as a Master to have a slave do such a thing especially within his own home.

"I'm sorry Miss," I say towards the woman.

"That fucking it?" Stanley says, giving me a rough shake.

We're out of the shade of the parasols on the lanai and the sun is high, heat beating down heavily and I can feel the burn on my skin. His shake makes my stomach lurch again and I sway, trying to stay steady on my feet.

"I'll deal with him later," Danny says matter of factly before turning light, trying to gloss over the situation. "Come on Stan, stop causing a fuss. I promise, he'll be punished for it. Come and have a drink, I've got cold ones chilling. Rachel, you want something?"

"Yes, thank you," she replies, trying to coax Stan away. She even gives me an apologetic smile which I dare not return.

Stan gives my arm a hard squeeze, aiming and succeeding in causing substantial pain before he lets go. He gives me a small shove as he leaves me and I sway again, head starting to swim.

"Steve, go to your room," I hear Danny tell me, but it's like he's speaking from far away and not right by me. It takes me a moment to process the words and move. I feel faint and Danny must know something isn't quite right because he's suddenly beside me, makes a show of looking like he's handling me to do what I'm told. But he guides me over to Maui carefully and rests a hand lightly on the small of my back as he leans over to him.

"Take him to our room and make sure he's okay," he hisses to Maui quietly, handing me over and I lean heavily against Maui's frame as he puts an arm around me.

Maui gets me to the bedroom, makes me lie down and cools me down with flannel and cold water. I'm okay, just the heat affecting me and I'm grateful of the rest.

"Fuck Steve," Maui tells me with a shake of his head. "You nearly had it there. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking," I reply with a snap. I'm not in the mood for him to tell me the trouble that I could have caused.

"Danny's pissed," Maui grumbles but he looks at me sympathetically.

"I know," I say, pushing his hand away as he presses the flannel to my forehead again. "But I'm fucking sick of people putting their hands on me."

"They just want to feel the baby," Maui shrugs. He doesn't understand, not really and my frustration ups a notch.

"Yeah the baby," I grumble sitting up a little. "I don't exist to them, all I am is the baby. I don't want them touching, it isn't the baby they're touching Maui. It's me, it's me who feels their hands, their presses. I feel the kicks he makes as well as them. I feel him moving about all the time. Me."

He puts a hand on my shoulder and gives it a rub, calming me down. "I know Steve. Calm down."

I put a hand on my face and groan. "Danny is going to kill me."

"No he's not, but he's not happy with you," Maui replied with a shake of his head. He pulls my hand from my face and takes it in his, gives it a small squeeze. "You sure you're okay? You went white as a sheet out there and not just because of what happened."

"Just the heat, fucking boiling out there," I grumble. "Hot in here too. I'll be fine."

"I'll turn up the unit," Maui tells me, standing up to do so. Eventually at full blast I feel the cool air starting to settle in the room, take off the edge of the heat.

Danny appears eventually, looking grim. Maui doesn't even wait to be dismissed and scurries off into the nursery, closing the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Danny asks, approaching the bed.

He's pissed but he's also concerned.

"I'm okay now," I reply honestly.

He flashes me a look and I drop my gaze again. I hate it when he's mad like this, frustrated because this relationship has to buried sometimes to protect it. But I'm the one who gets hurt, I have to stand and listen to people wondering if Danny will ever settle with a partner. They mock the kind of household he runs, despite seeing it runs perfectly. They wonder why he keeps an Incubator that is a waste of credit when he's not being used for his purpose. I know it hurts him too but he can retaliate to their jibes, laugh it off. I can't.

"I'm sorry Danny," I sigh, sitting up. "I didn't mean to do it, I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah I know you weren't fucking thinking Steve," Danny snaps and I realise he more angry than I assumed. "Fucking hell. Do you realise Stan could have pressed charges? If it hadn't been Rachel it had happened too I don't want think what could have happened."

"I only touched her for a moment, barely," I reply, knowing it's a useless argument. What I did has penalties, slaves have been publicly hazed for such acts.

"That's all it takes," Danny yells back and I can see how worried it's got him. "If you think they'd take pity on you because you're Incubating think again. Thankfully I've been able to appease Stan somewhat by assuring him you'll be punished severely for what happened. I don't like having to lie to my friends Steve."

"I am sorry Danny," I tell him. I really am, not because of what happened, but because I've let him down. Again.

"Sorry doesn't always fucking cut it," Danny spits out and I'm taken aback by the venom suddenly lashing out at me through his words. "You put yourself and the baby in danger because you couldn't control your mood. Do you think its easy for me to sit there and have people talk about you the way they do? Do you think I like having to pretend the only reason I have you here is because of the kids?"

"No, I don't," I shake my head meekly. But there's little else to say when Danny is in this kind of temper, even if I want to shout back about my own feelings.

"You're on lockdown for the rest of the day. Maui will watch Grace and can keep checking on you intermittently. You need him for anything knock on the nursery door," he tells me.

"Yes Sir," I reply quietly. To be honest I'm not that bothered, I'd prefer to be in my room than amongst the throng who poke and touch me without having to ask first.

He turns and walks away, muttering under his breath. "Could fucking do without this today."

He slams the door shut and I listen to the lock being drawn, a few moments later the connector door is locked as well. With nothing to do I take another shower, stretch out on the bed and rest. I wake to Maui opening the door to the nursery, checking up on me. He shrugs apologetically, sympathetic to the situation.

"Everything okay? Danny told me to check on you," he says from the doorway.

"I'm fine thanks," I tell him.

He wants to stay longer but knows the rules of a lockdown. Only reason he's talking to me is because Danny gave him permission, but we both know that has limits and I won't have him getting into trouble.

"Okay, you need anything I'm right next door," he says, withdrawing and locking the door again.

Through the window the sound of voices seeps in, it's getting late but the party isn't going to be over for hours yet. I get restless, though I'm on light duties the act of sitting around doing nothing has always been an irritation. I like to keep busy. I set to rearranging Danny's wardrobe, though it takes little doing as I keep it close to perfect any way.

I'm hungry, having not eaten since this morning and feel the sudden craving of gherkins. I doubt Danny would approve if I asked Maui to get me some. The permission to get Maui is merely in case I feel anything is wrong with the baby. I sit on the bed and sigh, tired of pacing as the smells of Kame's grilling start to filter into the house. As usual the smells are equally enticing and stomach lurching and I can't fight the feeling long, ending up in the bathroom on my knees hugging the toilet bowl.

I resign myself to having the worst possible fucking day and after dragging my ass off the floor of the bathroom, strip off and go to bed.

The sheets are cool and the thrum of the air conditioning helps me doze off. I don't wake again until it's dark and silent outside, feeling the familiar presence of Danny asleep beside me. I hope he's in a better mood in the morning, turning and rolling closer to him. He doesn't stir at first but then sighs, gives me a soft poke with his elbow, pushing and rolling away from me with a grunt.

"Too fucking hot Steve," he grumbles, turning his back to me and punching his pillow a few times before settling again.

I know it isn't personal but still, I roll onto my back again hurt by the snub.


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake in the morning he's already up and when I dress myself and try the door, it's locked. Evidently my punishment is for the long haul. I settle on the edge of the bed, hand rubbing my belly as the baby moves, he's awake himself and making it known. I'm hungry and he will be too.

Eventually Danny comes back, plate of food in hand which he hands to me. He looks tired from the night before and he's never in a good mood when suffering a hangover.

"You sick again yesterday?" He asks tersely.

I nod and look at the plate of food, wondering if I'll keep it down.

"Should have told Maui," he tells me irritably.

"It was just the once," I explain with a shrug.

"I told you to get him if you needed," he says and he's in the kind of mood where everything is going to bother him today. I hold my tongue, arguing is just going to make his mood worse. "You're still on lockdown. Hurry up and eat your breakfast and then you can help Kame clear up in the kitchen."

I'm thankful he isn't going to keep me locked in the bedroom all day. I'd go stir crazy if he did and would have probably begged him to let me out, give me something to do. You'd think the pound would have gotten me used to being left alone but there were two of us to a cell and we were used as free labour by the state to build government buildings so we were always working throughout the day.

The rest of the slaves are equally wary of Danny's temper and we're a collectively subdued bunch. Danny holes himself up in the study which we're all slightly grateful for. Kamekona shoots me kind looks and keeps a close eye on me throughout the morning but we don't talk. None of them talk to me but I'm okay as long as I'm given something to do.

When Maui appears to get Grace her lunch she gets excited upon seeing me and reaches out for a hold. Maui looks uncertain but Kame motions his head to hand her over and I pull her too me gratefully. We spend time talking to each other, her words are coming along quick, as Maui and Kame prepare the lunch we'll be having. I don't hear Danny appear in the kitchen, only aware of him when he leans down close and pinches Grace's cheek softly. She reaches up to him excitedly and he picks her up, bounces her in his arms.

"Her food ready?" He asks, barely acknowledging me.

"Yes Sir, on the counter. Yours too," Kame replies.

"Great," Danny muses, looking at Grace and grinning. "You hungry hmm? Want your lunch?"

"Yes," she replies and reaches out a hand to her bowl as Danny grabs it.

"Yeah, let's go," he says, heading through the double doors to the lanai. His mood seems to have lifted somewhat, with Grace's help and I'm thankful of that. I stand and take his plate out to him, an excuse to snatch a few extra moments around them both.

Grace chews on a piece of bread sloppily as she sits on Danny's knee. She holds it out to me as I put Danny's plate on the table and I pretend to pinch a piece as she giggles toothily.

"You finished helping Kame?" Danny asks not looking up at me. He asks in a neautral tone so as not to upset Grace but I know he's not happy with me still. His mood may be lifting but I'm still in the bad books.

"Yes Sir," I reply with a small nod.

"Then you can have your lunch and go back to our room," he says, letting Grace loose with the spoon which she shovels into her bowl.

I sigh and turn away regretfully, grabbing a plate of food from the counter Kame has left for me. I eat in silence and alone, appreciating the extra gherkins on the plate Kame kindly put there. I spend the afternoon locked in our room wishing he'd find me something else to do. Maui checks me periodically but aside from that my contact with anyone is nil.

Danny appears early evening to change, its been another sticky humid day and he takes a shower while I get him fresh clothes to put on.

"How you feeling? Any sickness after lunch?" He asks me with quick glance over my face.

"No, everything is fine," I reply.

"Good, Maui will bring you something to eat and you can get an early night," he tells me.

"Danny," I start, hoping to dispel his dissapointment in me but he cuts me off.

"I'm going out for the evening," he informs me. "I'll make sure you're checked on. I may be back late, don't wait up for me, we're seeing Chin first thing in the morning remember."

"Yes Sir," I reply quietly, sitting down at the window seat.

He goes to leave, shrugging on his jacket and I watch him pause at the door. Opening it he swallows down a heavy sigh, turns and crosses the room coming over to me. He leans down and presses a kiss against my forehead and runs his fingers over my cheek softly.

"Get some sleep," he whispers pulling away and turning, leaving without a backward glance.

He may be mad at me, but he still cares. That is something I'm never left wondering about.

~

The check up goes fine but Chin senses there's something different about our moods. Danny is still distant, barely speaking to me in the car. Usually he'd hold my hand or guide me around with a hand on the small of my back but he keeps his hands to himself. I suspect Chin sets it up to get him out of the room when he sends Danny off with a nurse to fill in some paperwork. Alone, Chin turns to me as I sit on the edge of the bed, pulling my shirt on.

"Everything okay?" Chin asks and I know it's not a question related to the baby.

"Fine," I reply. It's a lie and Chin knows it, but it seems wrong to talk about it behind Danny's back.

"Steve," Chin says, head to one side, in a tone that says he knows everything is not fine.

"Something happened at the party," I shrug. Chin had been invited but he had a shift at the hospital and couldn't make it. "I've been on a lockdown the last couple of days."

"What happened?" Chin asks with a frown. I don't whether it's because he doesn't think I can be that much of a trouble maker or because he doesn't like the idea of me being on a lockdown in my condition.

"I just," I start, trying to come up with a way to explain my behaviour. "Someone wanted to touch the baby bump and I brushed their hand aside."

I look down at the floor, embarassed at the confession. "It was hot, I was upset about something and it just happened. It caused a scene because her husband saw and yelled at me in front of everyone there, Danny had to appease the situation. I think he told them I'd be punished for it only their idea of punishment and his are two different things. He said he didn't like having to lie to his friends. He probably told them I'd be hazed."

"What were you upset about?" Chin asks and I look sharply at him. Trust Chin to pick up on that.

I shrug and want to brush the comment aside but it isn't easy when it's how I feel most of the time around Danny's friends.

"People think Danny keeps me around because I keep his bed warm every night," I say, looking away again. "They see me walking around incubating and all they want is to touch, they put their hands on me and prod and exclaim how wonderful it is Danny is having a baby. How great it is too feel the baby kicking and isn't Danny so lucky. They don't see me. I know I'm expecting too much, I know the rules, I know how people think. They think he keeps me around because I'm an easy fuck, someone to warm his bed. I just forgot myself, I was upset because Danny can't say anything against the way people think or act towards me but I want him too any way. And I was just hot and tired of people touching and so when I felt this hand on me I wanted to hide away for a while. I shouldn't have done it. To be honest I didn't even think about what I was doing until her husband grabbed me. Danny gets frustrated because I'm not myself when I'm Incubating. I don't act normal and he hates seeing me fuck up, drives him crazy that I'm not at my usual standard. I mess up, I lose my temper or snap at him and the others. Then the next moment I just want to be around him all the time, I get clingy and emotional. It frustrates him, me too."

"Danny expects too much," Chin says matter of factly. "And he's got it wrong, or you both do. You are an Incubator, Steve. When you are expecting a child you are your best self, so you fuck up a few chores, your attention span and temper shortens. I can see how it is frustrating, but that's Danny's problem, not yours. He expects too much of you. You're carrying his child, that's enough for anyone to have to deal with and as long as you do that duty right, then who cares about everything else? He has plenty of slaves to carry out the rest of the work. I can see how having people touching you without asking, without reserve, could be frustrating. I know I wouldn't like it."

"You're not a slave," I reply, a little taken aback by Chin's take on things. I didn't mean to put Danny in a bad light.

"No, I'm not," Chin sighs with a shake of his head, drawing closer to me. He rests a hand on my knee and gives it a small pat. "But slaves are people too. Have you told Danny all of this?"

I shake my head. "It doesn't matter. What I did was wrong Chin, you know that. And he's gone easy on me, any other slave may have sufferred worse. He could have hazed me for it if I wasn't Incubating."

"If you weren't Incubating people wouldn't be touching you," Chin points out.

He has a point but that doesn't change things.

"Want me to talk to him?" Chin asks me and I look up at him wildly, shaking my head.

"No," I gasp out a little fearfully. What would Danny think if he found out I'd confided in Chin about whats been going on? "Gods, no, it's fine Chin really. Things will clear in a few days. Please don't say anything to him."

"All right," Chin conceded with a sigh. "I don't like the idea of you being treated like this Steve. You undergo enough change and stress as it is carrying a child without the pressure of lockdown, being ignored and isolated as you will have been."

"I've been kept busy," I shrug, hating myself for telling Chin what has gone on.

"Are you allowed to see Grace?" Chin asks and I don't look him in the eye. My last contact with Grace was the day before, that brief moment at lunch.

"A little," I reply.

"Steve," Chin admonishes me firmly.

"I saw her yesterday for a few minutes," I admit.

"This is all wrong," Chin sighs, shaking his head and pulling away to look over my charts.

"No it isn't," I reply, looking at him firmly. "It's just the way things are. Please don't say anything."

Chin sighs but looks up at me, "I won't. I've no right to interfere in Danny's business. I don't agree with it but I've no right to stop it. I just don't like seeing you suffering like this Steve."

"I'll be fine. Not the first time I've been on a lockdown and it won't be the last," I say with a small smile.

Danny comes back to the room shortly after and Chin runs through a few things before sending us on our way. Danny sends me on to the car and hangs back to talk to him for a few minutes. It's another stifling day and I linger waiting, watching the entrance doors and frown when Danny appears, looking irritated. I feel a dip in my stomach and I know instinctively Chin must have said something, despite saying he wouldn't.

As Danny nears the car his eyes bore into me and I know my suspicions are true. I just get in the car quickly and hope he waits until he get back to the house before he starts yelling. I chance a glance at him as he slides into the seat by me but he slams the car door closed and barks at Lei to get moving.

It's a long, tense drive home and the atmosphere is thick with unspoken anger from Danny. I stare out the window and berate myself for having opened my mouth to Chin. How could I do that? What kind of slave did it make me to pour out my troubles to a free man like that? Of course Chin was going to say something to Danny, despite my asking him not too. Back at the house Danny practically drags me up the steps, a hand clinging to my arm and marching me to the bedroom where he slams the door closed. He turns me to him and I honestly think he's going to hit me. In fact he draws his hand back ready for it and I flinch, waiting for the slap to come.

He's never struck me like that before and I'm afraid suddenly of the kind of anger he holds inside sometimes. Anger that is now bubbling out of him. But the strike doesn't come and I force myself to look at him again. He looks as if all the energy of his body has seeped out of him as he looks at me, pulls his hand back to him and looks down at it as if it isn't part of him.

He moves back towards the door, looking at me, anger simmering under the surface.

"You shouldn't have spoken to Chin," he says before leaving me.


	4. Chapter 4

He doesn't lock the door but I daren't leave the room to go after him. Instead I wait, wondering what will happen now. He's right, I shouldn't have spoken to Chin as I had. I would never have dared to any other free person but Chin is a friend and the lines blur at times with him. He doesn't treat me or any slave the way free people do and it lulls us into a false sense of security around him.

I should remember my place around him. I should remember my place. I've no right to complain about how Danny chooses to punish me and I am grateful he is a kind Master. Others wouldn't tolerate my behaviour so easily. I've known my fair share of cruel, abusive Masters and Danny is none of those things.

I frown and sit at the window, a twinge in my back makes me wince even more. I really don't want this stress, its been a hard few days and I want to put it behind us but I've only made the situation worse. Danny has been through a lot the last few months and I feel a pang of guilt at that. I hear a car outside and crane my neck to catch a glimpse of the car leaving the house.

I wonder whether to risk leaving our room. He hasn't officially lifted my lockdown even if he hasn't locked me in. I stay where I am until the twinge turns into a constant pain and I have to walk around. Usually I'd go sweet talk Danny into giving me a back rub, he's good at chasing away the pain. But the pain remains and walking in circles makes my feet swell, lying down doesn't work either and so I sit frustrated, worried and irritated.

He comes home hours later. I hear the car pull up on the drive, hear the front door close and wait impatiently, hoping he will come and talk. It's what we haven't done the last few days and its a big reason why we are now distant. Instead I hear the door to the nursery open and close and Grace suddenly chattering away to him. Her words are coming along quickly and her character is starting to emerge.

I stand and draw closer to the door to listen, she's currently obsessed with her toy kitchen and is telling Danny she's making eggs in her simple terms. 'Gooey' is her favourite way to describe them and I smile to myself as she repeats the phrase several times to Danny as they play.

Things go quiet for a few minutes and I jump slightly as the door bangs.

"Papi," Grace exclaims with a loud shout hopefully. I smile at my own surprise at the unexpected hollering. Grace proceeds to bash the door more firmly and I suspect she has something in her hand to create the noise. "Papi, Papi, Papi."

I hear Danny trying to calm her down, close to the door but she won't be appeased.

"Daddy, want to see Papi," she says matter of factly.

I hear fumbling at the latch and hurry back to the bed to save from being caught listening in. The door opens and Grace rushes inside to me, an unsteady run over to the bed as she smiles seeing me.

"Papi," she exclaims, throwing herself at me. I reach down and pick her up, placing her on the bed where she rolls into the middle content.

"What you up too baby girl?" I ask her, wincing as I shift, pain racing up my spine.

"Making gooey eggs for daddy," she tells me waving a plastic frying pan in my direction. "I'm Kame. You help me."

She stands, legs wobbling on the uneven surface and stumbles to me, arms around my neck. I grimace again but put a smile on my face.

"Careful Gracie," Danny warns gently, seeing my discomfort, but she doesn't realise the pain she's causing as she bounces on the bed playfully.

"Please," she coos to me.

"All right baby girl," I placate her.

"You carry me," she says, not letting go.

"Papi can't," Danny tells her nearing the bed. "Come on."

"No I want Papi," Grace says, arms tightening round my neck.

"Let Daddy carry you Gracie," I say gently. "Papi's back hurts."

"I can make it better," she decides, placing a kiss on my neck. Kisses make everything better in Grace's world. "See Danno."

I look up at Danny with an amused look. He smiles and gives a shake of his head as he sits down beside us. Reaching out to her he gives her a soft poke in the side making her giggle and twist away.

"Come on little miss," he tells her, pulling her to him. "Kisses aren't quite strong enough to make Papi's back better."

"But they help," I assure her.

"Danno make it better?" Grace asks, settling between us.

Neither of us have any idea where this new name has sprung from but its cute and we don't correct her.

"I'm sure he will try," I tell her. "Now, how's about those gooey eggs?"

"Danno make Papi better," Grace orders looking up in earnest at him. Like he could cure every ailment with a touch.

Danny smiles at her and pinches her cheek before he leans over and kisses me gently on the mouth.

"All better," he whispers with a smile.

-

We talk later that night as he gives me a back massage. I apologise, he apologises. We've both had a hard time the last few months and like the natural order of things eventually it all came to a head.

Danny is still healing from losing Laka as well as having to sell on Kono. The business is expanding but he's worried about its future. He's fiercely proud and protective of his work and is uneasy about recent decisions he's made. There's only so much he can discuss at home when none of us understand the details.

"I'm sorry I told Chin," I sigh. "I had no right to."

"Chin was concerned for both of us," Danny replies, hands working their magic on my back ache. "He's our doctor. I'd be concerned if he wasn't wondering what was going on. I have been hard on you these last few days. It's not like you need the added stress. I took out my frustrations on you and that's wrong. I'm sorry too."

He rests for a moment, hands stilling and instead leans forward and kisses the back of my neck.

"I know I can be difficult sometimes," he tells me. "It frustrates me when you aren't yourself."

"I know," I nod understanding. "Frustrates me too. Chin said that when I'm Incubating I'm actually my most natural self. Imagine if I were like this all the time?"

I give a small laugh at the joke but Danny puts his arms around me suddenly and holds me.

"I guess he's right, I've never thought about it that way before," He replies in thought. "I suppose because I've gotten to know you when and when you aren't Incubating that I see the pregnancies as changing you, when really, well they don't define you, but its what makes you unique and you."

I give a small shrug in reply. I don't care how Danny sees me as long as he sees me.

"I am sorry I spoiled the party," I apologise. I know I crossed a line no matter my personal circumstances.

"Remember the woman you brushed off?" Danny asks me. "Rachel?"

"Yes."

"She's a good friend," Danny explains to me. "At one point in my life I thought maybe I'd marry her."

I'm surprised and turn my head to look at him. The look on his face seems wistful, as if he's remembering happy times. I don't particularly wish to know the intimate details of their relationship but I'm curious about his past before he settled for me.

"Why didn't you?" I ask him.

He doesn't reply immediately, thinking on the question. "I think we both realised we were better as friends than lovers. We were together a long time but things changed between us, we found ourselves expecting too much from one another. So we broke up, didn't see each other for some time and then started speaking again, found the friendship was still there. She hasn't been married to Stan long."

"Is she the only person you ever considered marrying?" I ask him. He's never spoken of marriage before, or the past lovers of his life.

"There were only two people I ever thought I'd settle down with, Rachel and before her, Jules," Danny admits after a pause. He doesn't move from holding me but the wistful look is back, deeper this time as he mentions this 'Jules'. "Jules was the first person I ever fell in love with. We dated through the end of highschool and went to college together before he moved to New York. I used to think, had things been different, we'd have stayed together, gotten married and had a family. It's something we tend to joke about now, we're still close, I'm trying to persuade him to move back to Hawaii. I want him to meet you, he knows all about you. Probably one of the few people who understands how I feel about you, understands our relationship. I trust him enough to understand and accept it, he knows everything."

"Do you think if things were different for us, we'd be-," I start before trailing off. It's a silly train of thought and not one I want to muse on. Danny presses his mouth to the back of my neck and hums gently, tongue teasing my skin.

"Jules was my first love. Rachel is one of my closest friends. But you," he says softly against the spot he's just kissed. "You're my last love, my best friend, father of our children. Society won't ever recognise you for what you are but we don't need it to. I don't need a ceremony or certificate, a piece of paper, to be able to call you my husband."

"Don't you ever wish for it to be easier though?" I ask him, touched by the words and honesty.

"I wish it was easier for you," he admits quietly. "I know what Russ said at the party was hurtful. I'm sorry you had to sit there and hear someone say it so blatantly. I should have said something, I didn't and I'm sorry I didn't. Friend or not, next time, I won't let anyone speak about you like that again. They may not understand our relationship, but that doesn't give them the right to disrespect it, especially if they are offending me as well as you when they do it. I hold enough rights for the both of us in that regard."

~

A few weeks later Danny seems to be up to another surprise. It's not like him to be secretive so when he is, the household are generally curious about what's going on. Kame seems to be in on the secret because he keeps giving me a wide grin and humming as he potters around the kitchen, Hal is polishing up the silver and crystal ware though she hasn't been told why. Maui and I wonder if we're in for another visit, though we know Danny would have told us if it were John coming. We know it's useless asking, even when Max brings in some cuttings from the garden for Kame's approval as a table arrangement.

I get my chores done in the morning and have to lie down and take it easy, Chin's orders, on the afternoon. I fall asleep for a few hours and wake up to Danny entering the bedroom, home early and looking happy with himself.

"Hey," he smiles, pulling at his tie as the door closes behind him. "You okay?"

"Fine," I reply, sitting up. "You?"

"Great," he nods with a grin. "I'm taking a shower. Want to join me?"

He drops his tie on the dresser and pulls off his jacket as he asks, looking hopeful.

"You're in a very cheery mood today," I say as I get up off the bed. Little man is starting to get heavy and I don't move all that fast. I unbutton my shirt as Danny kicks off his shoes.

"I'm not allowed to be cheery?" he asks, too innocently.

I eye him closely as I shirk my shirt off my shoulders. He draws near with a glint in his eye, hands roaming over the swell of my belly as he leans up to kiss me.

"You're up to something," I accuse lightly before our mouths connect. HIs hands trail down to unbutton my trousers as we kiss lazily. I add in a teasing "Sir" when he breaks the kiss.

"Come shower with me," he invites again as he pulls away, hand in mine leading me towards the bathroom once I'm naked.

We wash each other down slowly, indulging in the closeness and there isn't any rush to do anything more but enjoy each others nakedness. Danny is overly attentive as we get out of the shower and he starts towelling me dry gently as we go back into the bedroom. Opening the wardrobe he pulls out his favourite shirt, tie, dress pants and I eye him curiously. Definitely we're expecting visitors, perhaps this Jules he mentioned those few weeks back. He even gets my clothes out, a role reversal if ever there was one, laying out an outfit I'd usually wear for special occasions.

"You forget how to put clothes back on?" he asks cheekily, giving my ass a pinch as I hover close but make no move to dress.

"You going to tell me what's going on?" I ask hopefully.

"A surprise," he grins, pulling on his pants. "Get dressed baby."

He dresses quicker than I do, baby bump not helping as I manouvere myself into my clothes. He fastens his tie, preens into the mirror for a few seconds before looking over at me.

"Stay here until someone comes to get you," he says quickly, leaning over to kiss me as I slide on my shoes.

I'm left dressed in my best outfit wondering what the hell is going on. I begin to get impatient after ten minutes and am about to go stir crazy when there's a tap at the door and Halia opens it slightly, putting her head in.

"Danny said he'll see you on the lanai," she smiles before dissappearing.

She's gone too quickly for me to ask questions so I go to the door, open it again and make my way to the kitchen. Everyone seems to have dissappeared save for Kame and Maui who is helping with the food. They avoid my look and grin at each other before Kame ushers me, brandishing a wooden spoon, towards the lanai. Danny is standing waiting with a smile. Out on the back porch a table is set, candles, flowers Max had picked that morning, the best silver and crystal ware. Set only for two. Danny approaches me and takes my hand pulling me out further towards the table.

"I wanted to do something special," he explains, still smiling, hand squeezing mine.

"What's the occasion?" I ask hesitantly. This is the first time Danny has ever done anything so extravagant for just the two of us, I'm touched and a little awed by the idea.

"No occasion, just," he shrugs and gives a shake of his head before looking at me with deep affection. "I wanted to spoil you."

He gets me to sit down before sitting opposite me, hand still in mine as he watches me for my reactions.

"It's beautiful Danny," I tell him. "Really, thank you."

Sometimes it's difficult to go along with Danny's different way of doing things. He sees things through the eyes of a free man, a completely different window to those of a slave. So such extravagance, whilst romantic and touching, is also overwhelming for someone like me. As a slave in a household of several, I feel guilt at times that Danny singles me out, though none of my fellow slaves hold grudges. They accept our relationship is more than a Master and a slave who keeps his bed warm and is used to provide him children. But I feel guilty when he keeps me up for company past the slave curfew, never mind them being banished away early tonight whilst he wines and dines me on the lanai. It's just the way I was raised, trained and taught to think, no free man could understand. I brush aside my slight guilt and awe as he sits by me, hand over mine, smile reaching his eyes, unaware of my feelings.

Kame brings out the first course, looking pleased with himself and I'm not sure if it's because of the exceptional food or the fact he's been in on the planning of this. He catches my eye, wiggles his eyebrows, gives another smile and leaves humming out of tune. I spy Maui in the doorway who shakes his head at Kame before dissappearing back inside, a smile on his own face too. However guilty I may feel about being singled out in some ways to the other slaves, they never show any grudges towards my status in Danny's life. They accept and support our relationship goes deeper than merely a Master and his slave. We treat each other no differently and I fall under the slave hierarchy like everybody else. Kame is the head slave of the Household and that would only ever change under Danny's authority.

I cast aside the discomfort that niggles at me and accept this night Danny is giving me, whatever the celebration.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks Kame," Danny smiles as dessert is presented. "Why don't you and Maui go and relax for a little while."

He watches as Kamekona and Maui dissappear into the kitchen before looking at me intentionally as I dig in to the chocolate mousse Kame is famed for making, accompanied with fresh strawberries.

"Steve," he starts before hesitating. I glance up at him and he's nervous, he's holding back on something, I just don't know what.

"Hmm?" I ask, wondering what he has to say.

"Remember that conversation we had a few weeks back, about Rachel and Jules?" he continues, leaning close as he asks me.

"Yes," I reply nodding. "To be honest I thought you were springing another surprise visitor on us today and that it would be Jules."

He smiles and gives a small laugh, "That may have been easier."

I reach over to him and take his hand, "What is it Danny?"

"We were talking about marriage," Danny says after a nervous pause, pulling his hand away as he sits back. "And I said I consider you as my husband."

It's my turn to feel nervous, my heart picking up a few beats. Our little man gives a small kick inside me like he feels my nervous energy. Danny digs a hand into his pocket and pulls out a small box and suddenly I feel more than a little overwhelmed.

"I know there can't ever be an official cermony and I don't need the certificate or some official making it recognised by the law," Danny is saying as he moves from his chair and drops to a knee by me. "But I wanted you to have this."

He snaps the box open and two gold bands are nestled inside. I have no idea how to react so I just stare down at them. I'm a slave, marriage isn't something we're taught or know anything about personally. The idea of being someones husband is foreign to me, that Danny wants to put a ring on me as a symbol of who we are to one another is a bold step for an Owner. I lift my gaze to look at him and there's so much love and hope there, it's overwhelming at times how much he loves me. I'm hesitant, because he owns me, we'll never be equals. Is this even a choice I am making or am I simply agreeing because I can't rightly refuse him? If he wants to put a ring on me he doesn't need permission.

"Steve?" he questions, seeing my unease and hesitation. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I shake my head, trying to chase away my thoughts. I know I should be happier than I feel about the gesture, I'm touched but it's tinged with other emotions. "It's just a lot to take in all at once."

He smiles with relief and picks out a band from the box, taking my hand. He sees it as a symbol of commitment and all I can think is that's it's another symbol to represent what I am in this world. A slave. Throughout history symbols of ownership have come and gone like changing fashions. Slaves were once tatooed with numbers, then they wore permanent chains about their necks with an owners tag attached. It evolved to anklets and bracelets. These days such symbols are at an owners discretion and Danny hasn't ever gone for such tacky styles. I come with my name, a slave stock number and ownership papers, nothing more to signify my slave status. The ring slides easily enough onto my finger, nesting cooly at the knuckle as his fingers squeeze my hand.

I smile weakly, hoping he thinks I'm too awed by the gesture to speak. His eyes study my face keenly before he lifts my hand to his lips and kisses the ring. How easy it would be for him to remove it if he fell in love with someone else. My smile falters and he sees it, his expression changing as he tries to read me.

"Something is wrong," he says, tone a little sterner this time as he moves to sit in his chair once more. "What is it?"

"It isn't anything Danny," I shake my head, wishing I could wipe away my neurotic thoughts. "It's a beautiful gift."

"Don't lie to me," he says but there's a gentleness to the accusation. He lifts his hand and runs his fingers over my cheek. "Talk to me."

"I understand why you're doing this," I start, taking in a breath. "And I'm touched, I really am Danny. But this won't ever be a marriage, we won't ever be-."

"Equals," he finishes for me with a sigh. "I know that, but I still want this."

"But what this means to you," I try to explain, wishing he didn't look so hurt as he does. "It's something different for me. This ring so easily given can be so easily taken away and I'd have no choice or say at all. I'll only ever be your slave."

"I'd think by now you'd have learned there's only one person I want to spend the rest of my life with as my lover, partner, companion," Danny says, leaning up and looking at me closely. "How long will it take for you to accept that?"

"I don't doubt it Danny, I don't," I shake my head. "But do you blame me for fearing a day might come someone else walks into your life that you fall in love with? You said so yourself, you loved Jules, you loved Rachel."

"Yes I did," Danny nods at me, taking my face in his hands. "And it was two very different kinds of loves. But it wasn't the same love as I feel for you. I know it's hard, it's difficult. No, we won't ever be equals, but my parents marriage wasn't equal. Theirs was a traditional marriage, Nick had all the control and my dad had to abide by his rules. At times it wasn't easy, my dad had to make sacrifices but it worked because they loved each other so much. You will always be a slave, but you'll always be mine. If you see the ring as a sign of ownership then I'm glad, because I do own you, I'm proud of that. I want people to see it as an open declaration of that, but I need you to see it as something even more. It's a promise to you that you'll always belong to me, I'll wear the other as a promise that I'll always be yours. The only time this ring comes off is if you ever remove it yourself and give it back to me, that I promise you. You have my word."

"Danny," I sigh, leaning into his embrace as I rest a hand on his shoulder. "I don't mean to make things difficult or spoil things. I'm sorry. This probaby isn't how you saw this all playing out. I do love you, you know?"

"I know," Danny replies firmly. "And I love you."

He leans back and picks out the other band of gold from the box. "These rings, if nothing else, represent that." He holds it out to me expectantly and I take it from him, taking his hand. I slide it onto his finger and though I still have doubts I remind myself just how much I love him and how much he loves me. We'll never be equals, I'll always be owned but he'll always be mine.

"There was something else," he says carefully, getting up and pulling his chair closer. I'm not sure how much more I can take. He puts a hand on the swell of our babys bump and looks at me closely. "I can't change the fact that you're a slave, but I can change some of the rules in the household."

I shake my head at him before he can continue, not liking where the conversation is headed. "You can't change the rules for me Danny. It isn't fair to them, especially Kamekona, Max, they've belonged to you longer than I have."

"I know," Danny nods in agreement. "I figured you'd feel that way and you're right, I have to think of everybody and not just us all of the time. But there is one thing I am going to change. Like I said, my parents had a traditional marriage. Nick was head of the household and at times he made decsions that my dad didn't always have a say in. But the one thing Nick didn't have control or say over individually was me. He may have only been in my life briefly but it's one of the few things he made sure I understood and appreciated. When it came ot me, he and Dad made decisions together, as parents, as equals. I want that for us. You're the father of these children as much as I am and I don't want them viewing you any other way. I know in some ways you already are with Grace but there's certain rules I've enforced that she shouldn't have to witness. So a few things will change like if I ever put you under lockdown, you'll always have access to the kids. It isn't a fair punishment to make you suffer not being able to see them, it isn't fair to them. You won't ever be a slave to them, I need to make sure of that. It may be difficult at times, maybe even confusing for them but we'll work it out."

I put my hand over his and grasp it gently. He's right, it won't be easy but it's a wonderful gift to be given.

~  
The final months of our sons Incubation pass without any troubles. The sickness recedes, Chin's visits become more regular but he's not worried. It's more of a friendship, he's becoming one of the family and Grace has developed a strong bond toward him, demanding his attention when he's around. Chin is unable to resist her charms and I've a feeling our daughter will never want for attention when she's older. I often sit watching her, wondering what she will be like when she's a woman. I'm lucky, a slave able to see their child grow up. No slave is given that luxury, we don't understand the concept of parents in much capacity.

My memories are vague shadows of the people who would have been my parents. I don't remember their names, can't recall their faces. When a slave child turns four they are taken to the training camps to learn how to serve. We know no other way of existing. Until we turn eighteen our lives are confined to the camps, serving under training officers until we are ready to be sent to slave markets.

When Grace and 'little man' go to school they'll be educated on the differences between free man and slave. Taught of households, taught the laws that govern our society. Their lives won't be dictated by anyone, they will be free to live how they want, who they want to become will rely solely on their desires. It's a concept I find hard to grasp, making decisions for oneself. My life fits around Danny, shifting with his moods, his desires, his wants and needs. I don't understand freedom. A slave may have fleeting ideas of what it must be like to be free but in all honesty we'd be terrified if it were suddenly given to us.

I've just put Grace to bed, watching her sleep and thinking again of the person she is becoming when another ache twists through my abdomen. I straighten up and lean against the cot with a frown as it eases. The soft ache recedes as quickly as it came and I'm glad this will soon be over, the last days of being full term haven't been comfortable. I've been suffering pains and aches since mid morning. Chin has joined us for supper and I leave the nursery to join everyone on the lanai. It's summer and the evenings are too nice to spend inside. Everyone is taking their places or helping Kamekona with the food and I sit down by Danny.

"She asleep?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah," I reply, pouring out a juice for myself. As I set the jug down the ache returns, low in my abdomen again and I pause, waiting for it to ebb away.

"You okay?" Chin asks, noticing my frown.

"Yes, fine, just a small ache that keeps coming and going," I say with a wave of my hand, giving him a smile of reassurance, ache gone and hunger pangs starting.

"Uh huh," Chin nods, eyeing me closely.

Danny looks at me also but seeing I'm not in any distress he isn't too concerned. Kamekona presents the kebabs and soon enough we're all piling our plates with food and talking about the day. I'm picking through a salad when a sharper pain shoots through my side and I press a hand against it with a sharp exhale.

"Steve?" Danny says quickly in concern, reaching out and resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Just a pain," I explain, it lingers a little longer before ebbing away.

"Another one?" Chin asks, standing up and moving around the table to look at me closely. He doesn't seem too concerned either as he crouches beside me. "Any other small aches?"

"Nothing I can't cope with," I shrug, all too used to aches through an Incubation.

"Steve," Chin gives an amused smile. "You're full term and I've a feeling these aches aren't going to go away any time soon. In fact they may start getting closer together and more intense."

He looks at Danny whose trying to keep up with what he's implying. I give a shake of my head.

"It isn't labour Chin," I say. "After what I went through with Grace, I think I'd know."

"Grace went into distress, your entire body reacted to that, a much more intense, painful and frightening experience," Chin retorts shaking his head.

"But the other baby-," I begin before falling silent. I don't look at Danny. We've never mentioned the first baby ever since that time and I don't want to begin now.

"Was the first you'd ever carried to full term," Chin finishes for me. "Labour can be different every time."

Another ache comes over me, getting stronger and making me grunt a moment, paying little attention to Chin talking. He smiles and turns to Danny.

"I think we should go to the hospital," he says calmly. "I'll call ahead, have them ready a room for you."

"Everything's okay though right?" Danny says, quickly standing. Memories of Grace's birth come to mind and I reach over to take his hand, squeezing gently.

"Yes of course," Chin nods, heading into the house, looking completely at ease at the situation.

I look around to see the rest of the household looking at us intently. They all look nervous, remembering what we'd gone through having Grace. I give Danny's hand a squeeze again. He needs to reassure them this time will be different but he seems a little fazed by what's going on. I get to my feet, still unsure what I'm going through is actual labour pains.

"Maui, look after Grace while we're at the hospital, give her plenty of hugs and kisses from us please," I say quietly, pushing in my chair. "Kim, could you get the bag from the bedroom? Lei, I think we'll need the car. Danny, we should get going."

I give him a soft push and he blinks as if catching up with whats going on and Chin comes back out to us as Kim and Lei leave.

"Okay, the hospital are getting ready for your arrival," he tells us. "We should go. Steve, any more of those pains?"

"Not yet," I reply, taking Danny's hand and giving him a soft pull. "Guess we'll see everyone later."

Suddenly everyone is out of their seats, as if they were on pause and suddenly put into fast forward. Maui is the first to reach me, giving me a firm hug.

"See you when you get home," he says determinedly.

"Good luck," Kamekona pats me firmly on the back.

"I can't wait to meet him," Halia smiles, handing over the bag to Danny and giving us both a kiss on the cheek.

They all crowd onto the front porch as we get into the car and make our way to the hospital. I hold onto Danny's hand tightly all the way there, aware he's holding on just as tightly back.


	6. Chapter 6

We're soon settled into a private room, the pains are coming a little quicker but still nothing as intense as I've felt before. But then I've only carried two babies full term and both were different experiences. I'm checked over, hooked up to a machine that determines I am in labour and Chin starts going through a quick schedule with Danny of how things are going to play out.

"We're getting a room set up now for the section," Chin explains at the foot of the bed with a smile. "Within a few hours you'll have a healthy baby boy to take home."

"What about Steve?" Danny asks, concern for me as well as the baby has him pacing around nervously. "How long will he have to stay in the hosptial?"

"If everything goes okay with recovery, no longer than a week. Course it will be the same as the last time once he's home, plenty of bed rest, very light tasks in the house. Your body will need time to heal. But I can go over that with you afterwards." Chin replies, resting a hand on Danny's arm to still him. "Everything is going to be fine Danny. The baby is fine, Steve is fine. Believe me, a few hours at the most. What happened the last time isn't happening now."

"Yeah, I know, of course," Danny nods but I can see the past haunts him.

"Danny," I say reaching a hand out for him to come to me. He takes it and lets me pull him closer, sitting on the edge of the bed. I smile and brush a hand over his cheek gently, mocking his worries with a shake of my head.

"No scaring me like last time," Danny chides, taking my hand from his cheek and pressing his lips to my fingers. "Thats an order."

"Yes Sir," I agree, no near death experiences for me this time round. Just a perfect baby boy and a few days stuck in a hospital room thank you very much.

A nurse hovers in the doorway and Chin goes to her to have a quick word before turning to us.

"It's time," he tells us.

"I love you," Danny says, leaning over to kiss me soft and tender.

"Love you too," I tell him before he pulls away, standing and stepping aside to allow the nurses to begin the prep.

~

I wake, groggy and slow, like I'm moving through tar. It takes a few moments to remember where I am and what I'm doing there but Danny is right by the bed, hand taking mine as he looks at me with a silly smile on his face as I wake.

"Danny," I slur and he hushes me with a kiss.

"Hey, welcome back," he grins, sitting on the bed as he looms over me. "You've been out a few hours."

"The baby?" I ask quickly, squeezing his fingers weakly. "Is he okay?"

"Perfect, he's perfect, everything went as planned as Chin said it would," Danny assures me. "He's beautiful, like Grace. Tiny and amazing."

"When can I see him?" I ask, relief that everything went well, that the baby is safe.

"I'll ask Chin," Danny smiles. "He'll probably want to check you over first. You okay? You're not in any pain are you? You're comfortable?"

"I'm fine, just sleepy," I reply honestly enough. I want to close my eyes and sleep again but I also want to stay awake in hopes they'll bring the baby to me.

"I'll go find Chin," he says, standing and moving to the door, I wait for him to come back but begin to drift off before he comes back. I'm vaguely aware they return to the room but aside from the gentle touch of hands on my skin, nothing rouses me.

The room is bathed in darkness when I wake and I lie in the dark straining my ears, eventually looking about the room in the dim light coming through from the corridor. I expect to find Danny in the seat or perhaps on a cot bed, it wouldn't be the first time he insisted on staying at the hospital with me but I'm alone. It's takes a little time for me to reach over to turn the light on, slight ache in my belly where I've been cut open and stiched up. Nothing I'm not used to after three full term Incubations.

The room is empty, the halls beyond seem quiet and I ponder on calling for a nurse but I've not met any of them yet. I wonder if Chin will come, if Danny is at the hospital still. I reach over and press the button for a nurse, hoping they have a decent bedside manner towards slaves. I've met plenty who have cold attitudes when it comes to attending a slave, even one who needs a little aftercare from a major operation.

I lay for several minutes waiting, not daring to press the button again. If it's taking them time to come to see me then I'm assuming it's because I'm not a high prority and I doubt they will appreciate me buzzing again. Over the years you learn to be careful.

Eventually the door opens, but it isn't a nurse but an attendant, slaves trained to work within hopsitals. Still, it's better than no-one at all and I wait as she pulls a trolley in with her before turning to me. We stare at each other for a long while, memories from a long time ago in the training camps suddenly coming back to me.

"Mary!" I exclaim in surprise. I haven't seen her since I left the camps but she's changed little aside from getting taller, her features a womans instead of a young girls.

She grins and lets the door falls closed behind her before hurrying to the side of the bed.

"Sorry I couldn't come when you buzzed but I've a million other patients to be dealing with and I wanted to get through them first so I could spend more time here," she explains quickly, another smile and then she's crowding into me, giving me a hug. I hold her close. "Gods when I saw it was you in the room, I nearly knocked over the cart. It would have been worth the hazing if I had. I had to look twice because I couldn't believe it was you."

She pulls back and we just stare at each other as she babbles. Mary is a few years younger than myself but we knew each other well in the camps, she began training to be a hopsital attendant in the medical facilities on the training grounds. You try not to make many close friendships with your fellow slaves but it isn't easy and Mary and I got on very well. She tended to have a mischevious side but was also hard working and attentive enough to avoid too harsh a punishment. Looking at her I doubt anything has changed, she still has a glint in her eye and the cheeky smile.

"So, look at you," she says, giving me a nudge with her hand as she stands, pulling her cart closer. "Which Household has you popping out babies for them?"

I press my lips together at the slight, though she doesn't have any idea about my relationship with Danny. She understands the situation as most people see it, she was one of the few people I confided in about what I was to become when I left the camps.

"Daniel Williams is my Owner," I say after a pause, watching as she pours me out some water. "We have two children now."

"We?" she repeats skeptically, setting the glass down on the bedside cabinet. She helps me sit up slowly, plumping the pillows behind my back as the bed rises. "Williams? The Daniel Williams who runs the kids trust?"

"Yeah," I nod, taking the glass as she hands it to me. "He's Owned me for a long time now. Isn't he around?"

"There's nobody in the waiting area," she shrugs, shaking her head. "He could be at the nursery but it's late, usually visiting isn't permitted now."

"What about Chin?" I ask concerned. I have the sudden need for Danny, for him to assure me everything is okay. I see Mary frown at me and I correct my words. "Dr Kelly."

"He had another patient to see, an emergency section" she replies picking up my chart. "Sorry Steve but says on the chart you're not to have any food yet. Water is all I can give you."

"It's okay, I'm not hungry," I say with a shake of my head.

"So what's he like, this Daniel Williams?" Mary asks, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at me keenly. "He treat you okay?"

I smile, giving a nod of my head. "Yeah he's a good man Mary, treats us all well. There's not many Owners out there like him."

I hold back on tellling her my true relationship with Danny It isn't easy to explain and I sense she wouldn't understand completely.

"Must be nice," Mary says wistfully.

"What about you?" I ask, taking her hand, seeing a sadness in her eyes. Her eyes have always been expressive and easily relay her feelings. "Who owns you?"

She gives a small laugh, hollow and bitter. "This hospital owns me. You know how it is Steve. I'm trained to attend in the medical facilities and most of them are leased their slave intake and have them bunk in dormitories on site. I've been here five months now."

"And before then?" I ask, seeing how much this saddens her.

"Another hospital," she says with a shrug, standing quickly and busying herself at her cart. "I've never had one Owner. Who'd have me? I'm not trained for a household, I'd be useless to them, a waste of credit. I'm not the type of slave who gets put out onto the market. I just get moved from one medical facility to the next. Can't remember the last time I stayed in one place longer than a year."

"Mary," I begin, wanting to console her though I'm not sure how.

"I'll go and see if Dr Kelly is out of surgery. I can't stay longer, they'll come looking for me, wonder why I've not finished my rounds and it's nearly curfew for me. I'll come back tomorrow Steve, promise."

"Mary wait-," I try again but she pushes the trolley ahead of her before turning, a watery smile and eyes glistening in the light.

"I really have to go," she says, leaning over and giving me another hug. "You should rest. It was really good seeing you Steve, you seem happy. I'm glad, I always thought yours would be a harder life."

"Come back tomorrow, please, I'd like to talk some more. Maybe you can meet Danny," I say in reply as she pulls away once more, pushing the trolley ahead of her before opening the door and guiding it through.

"Sure, maybe," she says, turning and smiling the same familiar smile, brushing aside her hurt and hiding behind an easy air. As a slave, hiding behind a barrier just becomes a part of life. "See you later."

~

Chin comes not long after, giving me a broad smile when he finds me awake.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asks, looking me over carefully.

"A little sore but nothing I'm not used too," I shrug. "Where's Danny?"

"He went home," Chin replies, catching my dissapointed look. "Just to get a few things, he'll be back soon."

"And the baby, he's okay yes?" I ask, Danny has already told me but I want the assurance from Chin also.

"Perfectly healthy yes," Chin nods, patting my hand. "When Danny gets back we'll arrange for a visit from him."

"Has he named him yet?" I ask, wishing Danny was here. I hate that he isn't.

"I think he's settled on a decision but I'll let him tell you," Chin grins.

I sigh and lay back against the pillows.

"Steve he'll be on his way back now, he won't be much longer," Chin tries to assure me. "You just need to rest."

"I know, I just want him Chin," I reply. "I want to see both of them."

"You will, just be patient. Try and sleep again. It's the best thing for you. I'll page an attendant to bring you your pain meds."

I try to sleep but I end up staring at the door waiting, hoping and silently urging Danny to come. A different attendant comes with some pain medication which I take and I'm left alone. I don't know how long I wait but finally Danny appears, walking past the window and entering the room with a smile on his face. He crosses to the bed quickly and gives me a warm lingering kiss.

"Hi, sorry I wasn't here when you woke up," he says, not drawing away too far as he searches my face. "How you feeling?"

"I'm okay, I'm not really tired and Chin had me take some pain medication," I explain. "Says when you got back he'd try and arrange for the baby to be brought along. Do you think you could ask him?"

Danny smiles in amusement at my eagerness and gives a soft nod. "Of course."

He doesn't move and I swallow down on a grunt of irritation and impatience. Danny doesn't seem eager to pull away just yet and I let my fingers settle on the collar of his shirt, fiddling with the edge as I try to combat his stare. But he's got a way of looking right through me and I'm not sure what he's looking for or if he's searching for something. All I can see in his eyes is an unblinding love and devotion which as usual leaves me emotional and overwhelmed. I smile and brush my fingers further up against his neck. He's studying me to make sure everything is okay, that I'm not hiding any hurt or pain or vulnerability. He should know by now I don't even try hiding any more. He broke down my defences a long time ago.

"Danny," I say softly. "I'm fine. Really. I just want to see the baby, please? Will you see if they'll bring him? Please."

"Chin knows I'm here, he'll be along shortly," Danny assures me, lifting a hand to pull mine away from his neck and squeezing gently. "I can't wait to get the two of you home. Everyone can't wait to see him, Grace is already making pictures to decorate the nursery. She misses her Papi."

"Hey you two," Chin interrupts before I can reply that I miss our daughter too. "It's getting late but I've managed to sneak out a little bundle from the nursery."

I look over to find Chin standing in the doorway, bundle safe in his arms. My little man, sleeping contendly in his Uncle Chin's arms is a calming, serene moment. Chin approaches and Danny shifts enough for Chin to hand him over. I'm holding my breath, a little more at ease this time to take the baby. He's sleeping soundly, mouth puckered into a pout, a head of dark hair like my own which surprises and touches me. He's beautiful, stirring slightly as he's moved from one pair of arms to another but no more than a soft frown as I cuddle him in. Danny leaves over and presses a kiss to my cheek before leaning down to kiss our son also.

"What have you decided to call him?" I ask, glancing up at Danny who has a broad smile on his face.

"I was thinking maybe we could call him John," Danny replies, brushing a finger along the babies cheek. "After my Dad."

"John," I smile, looking down at him. It seems to fit. "I like it, it suits him."

I look back up at Danny and catch him looking wistful, thinking about his parents. "What about 'John Nicholas' after both your parents?"

"John Nicholas Williams," Danny repeats with a smile, looking at our boy. "Think you'll live up to those names son?"

"With a dad like you I think he'll have no problem," I reply with a soft laugh. I stare at our son intently, wondering what his eyes look like, wondering what his cries will sound like and what kind of child he'll be. "John Nicholas Williams. Our little man. Perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

John is not perfect, no baby is. I love and adore him as much as I do Grace, but from day one he made it clear how loud his lungs are. Apparently he was the loudest child in the nursery at the hospital.

I'm kept in a week and after the first few nights as I recovered, John was moved into the room to be with Danny and I. Danny had taken up vigil on a cot bed in the corner like the last time, even though this time round I'm making a better recovery. John settled into a four hour routine of waking to be fed and after a few days, Danny is beginning to look worse for wear with the lack of sleep. I can't say I'm looking much better but when the baby wakes, Danny is the one getting up to feed him as I can't move from the bed much. He protests if I try and tells me to go back to sleep when I protest about him having to do all the work. Although I do tell myself that I've carried him for nine months so it isn't completely unfair that Danny is doing everything for the time being.

It's all taking its toll on Danny though and I sense his temper is wearing thin. He likes the comfort of home, not so much the house, but being surrounded by our ohana. We both miss the companionship and homeliness of the household, not to mention Grace. Danny allowed Maui to bring her for a visit to meet her new brother but it isn't enough.

It did mean I had the oppurtunity to see Mary more often and I introduced her to Danny as I said I would. It brings up questions of my life in the camps, something I'm always reluctant to talk about, even with Danny. Mary is civil enough with him, but I sense an underlying distrust of him whenever she comes to check on me and he's present.

"She doesn't like me does she?" Danny smiles as she wheels out her cart having brought us some refreshments. She passes the window, glancing inside and giving me a small smile, averting her eyes before her gaze reaches Danny.

"No I don't think she does," I reply honestly enough. "She doesn't understand, well, us."

Mary and I have talked when Danny hasn't been around and she's been able to see me for longer than a few minutes. 

"But then she doesn't understand households or what it's like to serve just one Master," I continue to explain. "She was trained as an attendant. Even in the camps her role was working in the medical facility. We bunked in the same dormitory and attended some classes together but our training was completely different."

"Must be a lonely existence," Danny mused, sitting on the edge of my bed. "Not having someone to be close too."

"Yeah it is," I nod knowingly. I may be a household slave but being owned and being loved are two different things. I know what it's like to be alone. Danny doesn't realise or understand how much being part of his household means to all of his slaves.

"When she's around you, when you're talking about the camps, it's like she misses it," Danny says in thought.

"She told me that she's never been in the same place for longer than six months. I think she's been all around the country. She's even attended in medical facilities in the colonies and feeder camps," I tell him. "I think maybe she misses the camps because there, well, you could build something of a relationship. We weren't encouraged to have close friendships of course but you do have friends. Then suddenly you're sent to markets, or sold on to a medical facility. It won't ever have been the same since then for her."

"It's different for you though," Danny replies, watching me. "When you talk about the camps, you don't sound like she does. When you do talk about it, it's reluctantly."

"She misses the familiarity of fellow slaves around her," I explain to him. "But training is a hard start to our lives. And the last few months for me in the camps, that isn't easy to think back on."

"I'm sorry," Danny says, putting a hand over mine. "I know you don't like talking about it, that's why I don't ask you much about your time there. Just when you two talk, knowing she was part of your past, it's nice to know you had someone back then. Even if you weren't supposed to be close."

"I just wish she was happy like I am," I shrug with a small smile of appreciation. "She doesn't understand how we're a family. The concept is too strange for her to grasp. She can't even form a close bond with any doctor or nurse because she's moved around constantly. Even her fellow slaves change every six months. She's never been able to form an attachment with anyone."

A few days later and Chin gives us the good news that we can go home. I've still got to take it easy once at home and won't be back to my normal household duties for some time, but both Danny and I will be happier to be back home. We both miss our family like crazy, especially Grace. We've to spend one more night in the hospital and Danny has arranged for Lei to collect us first thing in the morning. I've been moving about a little and Mary taps on the door before coming in as I pack a few things into a bag. Danny sits by the window in the easy chair feeding John and I smile as Mary comes in.

"I just wanted to come say goodbye," Mary says, looking awkwardly over at Danny before coming over to the bed.

"Why don't you two go for a walk," Danny suggests from his seat, giving me a small smile. "Give yourselves some privacy."

I give a smile of appreciation and Mary twists her fingers together as I pick up my dressing gown and slip it on. We leave the room and walk along the hall. It's a private ward and there are no visitors this time of night. For a few minutes we're silent, coming to the viewing window of the nursery where we peek inside at the new arrivals from the day. Mary leans on the wall and looks at me.

"Did you say something to Danny?" she blurts out quickly and quietly, looking slightly distressed.

I look at her in surprise and move closer so we can keep our voices down. There's no staff around but I don't want to cause a scene.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Doctor Kelly spoke to me today, said he was trying to extend my stay here indefinitely," Mary says to me. "He said there's been some positive feedback from staff and visitors about my work and that it'd be a shame for the hospital to lose me."

"So what makes you think Danny has _'said something'_?" I smile at her. 

She rolls her eyes at me in a familiar fashion. "Oh come on Steve. I know Dr Kelly is a close friend of his, why this sudden interest in keeping me around? He's shown no interest in me before, nobody has. I'm nothing special, I do my work like all the other slaves."

"Would it be so bad to stay in one place longer than six months?" I ask her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Would it be so bad to think people have something good to say about you or for someone to take an interest in you?"

"I'm a slave," Mary shrugs, trying to shift my hand but I don't pull away. "Why would anyone be interested in me?"

"I used to think like that," I tell her, putting a finger under her chin and lifting her face so I can look at her properly. "Until I met Danny. Could happen for you too if you took the chance. Why wouldn't someone take in interest in you, just because you're a slave? We're people too you know."

"Yeah but nobody cares that we're people," Mary replies with a sigh. "Not many any way, we're not all lucky enough to be owned by people like Danny Williams."

"He likes you you know," I tell her. "And he knows you don't like him. He understands why. I think you'd like him too if you got to know him. Like I know him."

"That's never going to happen," Mary shakes her head, looking away to look at the babies again and sighing heavily.

"No not with Danny," I agree. "But maybe with someone else. If Dr Kelly is asking for you to stay indefinitely, it won't just be because Danny has spoken to him. Chin has a different way of treating slaves, maybe if you drop your guard a little you'll see that. Give him a chance to see you how I see you. You never know what might happen."

"You always were a dreamer Steve," Mary says, smiling and giving a small laugh. "I remember that used to get you into a lot of trouble with Officer White."

"Yeah it did for a while," I laugh, remembering the many times I was reprimanded by our final training officer Joe White.

"I'm never going to see you again am I?" Mary says suddenly after a long pause, looking up at me, eyes glinting with tears.

I sigh and glance away along the corridor, the lights are dimming as the evening ticks by. "I don't know, I think maybe no."

Mary moves, leaning against me and putting her arms around me. I feel her shiver slightly in my arms and we hold each other tightly for a long time, silently, left alone in the darkness of the hall. It’s difficult to say goodbye, there was always something of a kinship between us, something that hasn’t been lost over the years of absence. In the end we don’t say it, just go our separate ways knowing it may be the last time we speak.

I return to my room alone, finding Danny dozing in the chair, John fast asleep in his cot. I finish packing up my things ready for the morning and climb wearily into bed, feeling a little dejected from saying goodbye to Mary. Danny wakes up, groaning under his breath at the discomfort of the chair and stretches out before standing up and coming over to me.

"Everything okay?" he asks, sitting on the bed and running a hand over my back gently.

"Yeah," I reply. "I'm ready to go home."

"Me too," he says in agreement. "How's Mary?"

"Fine," I say, not wanting to go into details of our saying goodbye. "Did you say something to Chin?"

"Only because she came up in the conversation when we were talking," Danny tells me honestly. "Chin likes her, likes her hard work. She's good, real good in the maternity unit and he thinks the hospital would be stupid to move her on. It isn't up to him but he can put in a good word, especially if he can get good feedback from patients about her, so of course I told him I'd be more than willing to help out. I may have also, hinted, that he may want to take a closer interest in her."

I give a small smile at that and he grins back with a shrug. "She just needs someone to take a chance on her and Chin's good with slaves, he looks at them differently to most of us. I think he'd surprise her by his openness to understand her, that is if she would allow anyone to get close."

"She seems like a tough one," Danny nods.

"She's had no choice but to be tough," I agree sleepily. "Sometimes, that's all we can be in our own way. Take one day at a time and hope to get through it with as little attention as you can manage. Accepting you're going to be ignored and meant to be invisible, even if you don't feel that way - that makes you tough."

Danny looks at me with sympathetic eyes. It's just one more thing that makes us different and who we are. It's impossible for him to understand the life of a slave, no matter how hard he tries, it would be like me trying to understand the life of a free man. I find that impossible - the idea of it, freedom and all that entails.

"You'll never be invisible to me," Danny assures me, leaning down to kiss me gently. "I can't imagine not having you in my life."


	8. Chapter 8

Returning home, being drawn back into the family, everyone so relieved Danny’s back, that the baby was delivered safely, that I’m ok, it’s a comfort and relief. I’m sent straight to bed, my recuperation will continue until I can return to my household duties. John is in the safe hands of the family and Grace sneaks in through the nursery door, climbing up onto the bed with a little help and snuggling in beside me. Maui peers around the door with slight alarm finding her missing, relieved she hasn’t wandered far and leaves us in peace.

As we talk and play I think back on when she was born, the first days of having her home. There were days, weeks, were I’d watch her sleep, fascinated and intrigued that this little being had come from me and Danny. She’s growing up fast, too fast and there are times I wonder about the future, how easy or difficult it will be for her. What she will be like when she’s grown up, what she will become, who she will look like. As she looks up at laughs at me, a toothy smile and dancing eyes, I’m struck by a memory from a long time ago. Of looking up at the face of a man, a sad, melancholy face hardened to the world. I don’t know the names of the slaves who were my parents, as a slave you have no concept of mother or father.

I think if I was a slave in the breeder camps, if this was my daughter we wouldn’t have this relationship. In little over a year she would be taken away, put into a training facility where she’d learn what it means to serve, a grim, tough future ahead of her. Instead her future can be anything of her own making, a foreign thought for me, a concept I can’t grasp, making your own decisions about what to make of your life.

I want to give her my full attention but I’m still recovering and I lay back exhausted. She lies down by me, curling close and content. I begin to drift off to sleep, jolting awake when the bed dips and I feel Grace being drawn away. Instinctively I reach out for her, a rush of concern and dread, my tiredness mixing with my memories and for a moment I feel a deep fear she is being taken away. But it’s only Danny making her a little more comfortable between us as he lies down and his hand settles on my arm reassuringly.

“Where’s the baby?” I ask as he smiles at me, Grace’s blonde head burrowing down against my shoulder as she moves closer again.

“Maui has him,” Danny tells me with an amused smile. “Remember how afraid he was to even hold Grace when we brought her home from the hospital? I’m not sure we’ll be able to pry John away.”

I smile as his hand drifts down my arm and toys gently with my fingers, feeling how his fingertips trace the gold band there. Though I don’t doubt his word or promises, I’m always aware of the precipice I reside on, how easily all of this could be taken away. I have few deep seated fears, one is that Danny will die before me and I’ll be left alone in this world. Another is that one day he’ll wake up and not want me anymore, that he’ll send me away and I’ll never see him or my children ever again. I’ve never spoken these fears aloud to anyone, like innermost secrets I keep locked inside. Danny is so assured of his future, as a free man he has that right, that honor. As his slave, my future lies entirely in his hands. 

“Are you okay?” he asks with some concern, my thoughts evidently playing out in my face.

I sigh tiredly and nod, burying my fears deep and giving him a smile of contentment. “Just tired, but glad to be home.”

"You're thinking about something," Danny says knowingly. I glance down at our sleeping daughter and give a small nod.

"Things could have been so different for her," I admit to him. "If she weren't born here, if I didn't belong to you. Another year and I wouldn't see her ever again. I used to be okay with that, it didn't make any difference to me. I can't remember my parents, the idea of having parents is a strange concept. But now, being a father, having helped bring her up - I can't imagine anyone being capable of not having some connection to their child, slave or otherwise. Can you imagine never seeing her again? What that must feel like for breeder slaves?"

"Things are different there," Danny says with a shrug but I can see the idea of it makes him uncomfortable. "You know they aren't encouraged to have close bonds with the children. Not like real parents."

I remember the boy child Danny gave up for adoption. I never saw him or held him, but it hasn't ever left me that a part of me, of us, is missing in our lives. That represents something. It's on the tip of my tongue to say so but I don't. We don't talk ever talk about our first son and now, after bringing home our second son and third child, it isn't the right time to bring up that part of our past.

"She isn't going anywhere baby," Danny assures me, leaning over and pressing a kiss to my forehead. "And neither are you."


End file.
